Is this love
by AAA1997
Summary: Max is no news at school she is just a regular girl,her life is pretty boring.Fang is the new kid.He meets Max he feels something he has never felt before.Can they sort out there feelings or will they deny the love that is clearly there? FAX AH
1. Max finally has good taste

**Ok this is my first fanfic. So tell me what you think. Tell me how to improve. Thanks.**

**AAA**

* * *

**Max POV**

_Is it enough to love_…

I almost fell out of bed to the sound of my blaring music. Lucky for me I caught myself.

"Max are you up!" My 12 year old sister, Ella, yelled.

"NO! I talk like this when I'm asleep."

"Whatever. Just get up. I do not want to be late again." She said while rolling her eyes, and with that she was gone.

_Great_. I thought to myself. _Another day of high school, fun_.

I got up any ways and did my daily routine. Brushed my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail, got dressed, and walked down stairs for breakfast. But as soon as I got down stairs I heard a groan.

"Max, can't you wear anything cute." Ella. Ugh. We go through this everyday! I looked down at my outfit. I saw nothing wrong with it. It was regular dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that said "I'm not going to lie this face should fool you, 'cause I don't care."

I looked back up at her and gave her a look that said I-see-nothing-wrong-here.

"Please, please, please let me dress you today." I started to refuse but then she pulled my weakness, Bambi eyes.

"Fine, but only today."

* * *

**3rd person**

Dr. Martinez sat at the table, sipping her coffee. Max had been pulled, literally, upstairs by Ella. It hadn't been five minutes when she heard Max say "No, absolutely no skinny jeans."

She laughed quietly to herself. But that changed to full blown laughter when she heard Max yelling "Ella. NO! ELLA! Please NO MAKEUP!!!"

* * *

**Max POV**

I arrived at Ella's school, which is right next to the high school, wearing a Hollister, V-neck, blue shirt that showed my figure and regular jeans (not skinny jeans). I was also convinced into wearing what feels like tons of lip gloss and eyeliner and mascara. She also straightened my hair where it falls gracefully against my back. But worst of all I am wearing high heel sandals. And somehow Ella managed to do all of this without being late.

"Bye Ella. I am so getting you back." I said as she got out of the car to go to her school. The one I hated so much, Randall Middle School.

"Of course you will. Bye Max." She gave me a hug and ran up to her school.

I pulled out and drove to my school, Newsome High School, in my shiny blue convertible. I parked the car and climbed out and walked in. As I walked to my locker I heard people whispering things like,

"Oh my gosh. Is that Max Ride?"

"Dude, she actually looks kind of hot."

"Is she new?"

I ignored them all and kept walking to my locker. When I got there three of my friends ran up to me. Nudge, JJ, and Alex. They looked so excited I thought they might explode.

"OMG, you look so totally cute!" JJ.

"The day has finally come. Max has good taste!" Alex.

"ZOMG! You look amazing. Where did you get those shoes? Oh one time I was at the mall and I had gotten all this clothes and shoes and stuff and I was walking and I ran into this really hot guy… it hurt. OMG, one time-" Nudge was cut off by Alex's hand.

"Ok, Ella dressed me this morning. That's what Alex I always had good taste." She rolled her eyes. "Oh and where is Angel?"

"She had to go to class now 'cause she is a freshman. She said she will see us at lunch." JJ stated. I nodded.

That is when my friend Iggy, who is going out with Alex, walked up to me. When I turned to face him his eyes widened a bit.

"Wow, since when does Max have good taste." He said with a smirk on his face.

"THANK YOU. I told you so Max." Alex yelled. I smacked both of them upside the head. It was then I noticed Iggy's friend, but not only did I notice he was there I noticed how cute he was and I have never said that before. Our gazes locked and we stood like that. Just staring into each other's eyes. After what seemed like forever Iggy decided to break the silence.

**Fang POV**

I just stood there staring into her beautiful brown eyes. Thats when Iggy decided to butt in.

"Oh, this is Fang. Fang this is Max, Nudge, JJ, and my girlfriend Alex." He said poining to each one as he said their name. "He is new here and I was going to show him to his classes but he has none with me. But I'm pretty sure he has some with you, Max."

"Well, let me see your schedual." She said. I handed her my schedual wordlessly. she studied it ind then said "Yup you have every class with me except science and history. But those are in the same hallway as I my classes at the time, so I can still show you where." I nodded silently.

"Ok are you like mute or something." The girl Ithink her name was JJ asked agitated.

I smirked and said "Yes."

"Haha very funny. so your a mute that can talk. Jeez, your just like Max." She said.

Thats when the bell rang so Max led the way to first period.


	2. THEY BIT ME

**Thanks for the totally awesome reviews. I know four isn't much but hey that totally made my ego burst way more than it needed to. So I decided not to let you down and write another chapter. Plus all my friends are on vacation so I have no life right now. Jk.**

**AAA**

* * *

**Max POV**

As I was walking to class with Fang I noticed that strangely he was not looking at the part of my body I would have slapped him for, but my eyes. It was so cool that I now know that Iggy isn't the only one who respects a girl's personal space and is not a sexist pig.

"So your new here, right?" I asked breaking the silence that had submerged.

He just nodded. Ok this was getting annoying.

"Can you please like talk to me?" I asked irritated.

"Fine." I waited for him to say more but that's it. I got one freaking word. I mean really I just get one word. I really wanted to slap him right there but decided against it.

"Ok, um, where are you from?" I swear if he points to the east or something he is going to have a black eye.

"Chicago." One word again.

"Cool, I guess?" It came out as more question than a statement.

Ok, I bet you can't guess what he did he, wait for it… shrugged. That just totally pissed me off. We were outside the class now. I stopped him.

"What is your problem! Do you know how much I want to slap you right now?!?"

* * *

**Fang POV**

"What is your problem! Do you know how much I want to slap you right now?!?"

I smirked. _This is more fun than I thought_.

"Sorry, don't like to talk." With that I walked past her, leaving a shocked Max in the hall.

When I walked in I was the center of attention. Why yes, it does suck being the new kid. Thanks for asking.

"You must be Nick." The teacher said. I nodded, by this time Max had recovered from shock and took her seat. "Ok Nick, you can sit by Max Ride." _Oh god_.

* * *

Everything was going normal until someone threw a piece of paper at me. I opened it and in neat hand writing it said:

_Hey I'm Lissa._

I looked over to see her looking, no scratch that, _staring_ at me. I just nodded and took out another piece of paper. On it I wrote:

**Hey Max, who is Lissa?**

I slid it to her. She read it quickly, scribbled something down and slid it to me.

_School slut, why?_

**She just introduced herself to me.**

_Oh, well take my word don't get involved with her. She is trouble and she also hates my guts. But we should probably be paying attention._

**Why?**

'_Cause the teacher always catches me passing notes in fact she is probably looking at us right now._

We both looked up at the same time and sure enough, the teacher was glaring furiously at us.

* * *

**Max POV**

Mrs. Brennan walked up to us took the note and read it.

"Maximum Ride!!!" she yelled

"Yes."

"Why did you write this?!?"

"'Cause it's true and it is not like she was going to read it. Other wise I would have put it in code like "school's ey on the slut ney" something like that. She wouldn't be smart enough to even figure that out. And don't deny 'cause we both know it's true."

Mrs. B. sighed giving up.

* * *

The rest of the day past slowly well until lunch that is. We all already agreed that Fang could sit with us. So here we are sitting at our usual table, Iggy, Fang, JJ, Angel, Alex, Nudge, Angel's brother Gazzy, and I. All was going well until Nudge decided to speak up.

"Oh, wouldn't Max and Fang make a cute couple. I mean it even seems like they like each other. I could totally see them together. They are like a puzzle-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand.

"I know, I can totally tell they like each other. They would so-" Angel was cut off by Iggy's other hand.

"I totally agree they would-" Ok Iggy had no more hands so lucky for him, Alex was his girlfriend so he cut her off with a kiss. I'll have to remember to thank him later.

They broke apart abruptly and he pulled his hands away from their faces.

"THEY BIT ME!!!!" We all busted out laughing, except for fang who chuckled lightly. All embarrasment forgotten. It is moments like this I wish I could stop time and just stay happy.

But everyone knows that is vastly over rated.


	3. So worth it

Hey guys, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating, but my computer had a Trojan virus… whatever THAT is. But I could only go on internet and couldn't go on Microsoft word or anything. So once again I am extremely sorry and to make it up to you guys I am going to try my best to make this a super long chapter.

AAA

* * *

Max POV

As I said before staying happy and having fun with friends is vastly over rated.

There we were laughing and having a great lunch when Lissa and her little pose decide to curse us with their presence.

"Lissa, what did we do so bad that you have to punish us with your presence." I sighed

"I'm just here to welcome Nick to the school. Hey Nick, how do you like Newsome so far?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

Get this Fang shrugged. Man I didn't see that one coming at all!

"Do you need any help finding your classes?" She questioned still batting her eyelashes.

Fang shook his head, his face impassive. But I could see the disgust in his eyes.

"Ok, Lissa you saw the man and now you can leave and go wash out your eye 'cause it seems like you have something in there the way your blinking." I said.

The cafeteria had gotten quiet since they love watching us argue.

"UGH! Your such a bitch." She said, clearly agitated.

"If I'm a bitch then you're a bitch. Your mom's a bitch for having a bitch. Your dad's a bitch for f-ing a bitch. So who's the bitch now bitch?" I said all in one breath.

There was a whole bunch of "Ohhhhhh's" coming from everyone around us.

She shrieked, stomped her foot turned around and stalked off. She is way too dramatic.

When I sat back down I got a whole bunch of "nice" and "that was so good" and Fang just looked amused.

"Hey Max we're still on for the S.W.S on Friday right?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, just like every week." I noticed Fang's questioning glance and decided to explain. "An S.W.S is something that we do every Friday. It's where Nudge, JJ, Ella, Alex, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and I have a sleepover. S.W.S stands for swim watch sleep. That's what we do we swim in my pool then watch a movie then go to sleep. But sometimes we will play a few games too. You can come if you want."

"Ok." He said and went back to eating.

* * *

It's Friday and I am preparing for everyone to get here. I did a mental check list.

Sleeping bags: check

Food: check

Movies: check

Spa heater on: check

Yup I got everything.

The door bell rang about five minutes later and I opened it to find Iggy.

"Hey Ig what's up."

"Nothing much. Anybody else here yet?" He asked.

"No, you're the first one." I answered.

After about ten minutes everyone was here and getting there bathing suits on. I was out first and jumped into my awesome pool. Everyone else came out and we were all in except for Fang who hadn't come out yet. But when he did it was like. Holy crap! He has major abs.

He caught me staring and smirked. I blushed major.

* * *

Fang POV

I caught Max staring at my abs and smirked. She blushed deep red. Man she looked cute when she blushes. WAIT! Did I just think that. It must be the chlorine getting to me.

Half way through the time we spent in the pool I realized that I am falling hard for Max Ride. And like anyone would I wanted to see if she liked me so I pulled her aside and asked if we could talk. She led me to the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

I couldn't just say Max I like you. That would be weird so I didn't answer. This seemed to get her annoyed.

"Ok you called me in here to talk and now your not talking. I could be in the pool right now but nooo I'm here having a "talk" with the guy that never talks. You know this-" I cut her off by kissing. She wouldn't shut up! Don't judge me. Then she did the most surprising thing I have ever witnessed from Max. She kissed me back.

* * *

Max POV

This felt so good. I was not going to let this one good moment in my life go to waste. So I kissed back. Soon my hands were tangled in his silky black hair and his hands were wrapped tightly around my waist.

And I was in heaven.

* * *

Iggy POV

I walked into the kitchen to get a soda but I find Max and Fang making out. So any ways I walk in see them walk right back out. Then decided to mess with them.

"Hey Nudge, can you get me a soda from the kitchen." I asked.

"Sure, what kind."

"Surprise me." I said but really I'll be surprising her.

"KK." She walked in and five seconds later I hear "ZOMG I knew it!" I ran up and almost died laughing when I saw Fang on the floor and Max leaning against the counter. Both breathing heavy. Obviously Max pushed him away when she heard Nudge.

* * *

Max POV

That was embarrassing. But that kiss was way to good to get bummed out about it.

* * *

Fang POV

Three words.

So worth it.


	4. Uhhhh well you see I

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating lately. But thanks so much for all the advice you guys gave me. I have come to a few conclusions though, one I should suck it up and just talk to him, or two I'm only in sixth grade and I don't have to worry about this until like high school. So major thanks to all of you once again.**

**AAA**

* * *

**Max POV**

"**Uh… hey Nudge. What's up?" I asked a little bit out of breath still.**

"**I was about to ask the same thing." she said narrowing her eyes.**

"**Well you see I-" I started then ran away.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

"**Well you see I-" and now she ran away. Ok then.**

"**And you?" Nudge said her attention now on me.**

"**Funny story. You see-" and then I ran away.**

**I found Max outside on the porch. I walked up to her silently and then went behind her and said,**

"**Hey." She jumped and gasped.**

"**Don't do that!" she yelled. I just shrugged.**

**She looked down avoiding my eyes. I didn't think I just acted. I tilted her chin up looked her in the eyes and leaned forward. I was still a few inches from her face when…**

* * *

**HELP!!!!!**

**Guys I am so sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy but I am totally brain dead I can't think of anything else to write. Please give me ideas.**


	5. She ruins everything!

**Hey… guys. Sorry for not updating lately I have been more brain dead than usual. But you guys helped me out with it and I now know what to write.**

**You all helped a lot but I would like to give a special thanks to _Twilightfan12_. She gave me the idea for Lissa to ruin the kiss, and once I had that idea this chapter was created. So thanks for staying with me and having patience.**

**Oh and since I probably won't be updating for a few days I'll say it now.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! May presents be with you.**

**AAA**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I was still a few inches from her face when…

A monkey wearing a sombrero and hula skirt landed on her and started hula dancing while playing the Macarena on a guitar. Nah just kidding. Iggy's inside, plus he doesn't own a guitar or sombrero. But everybody knows that every monkey owns a hula skirt.

Okay I'll tell you what really happened now.

I was still a few inches from her face when…

My arm was pulled rather hastily.

"WHAT are you doing kissing my BOYFRIEND?!?! YOU SLUT!" Lissa shrieked. I groaned. Does she have to ruin everything in my life? Everyone heard and was standing next to us now. Max nearly ran and punched Lissa if it wasn't for Iggy and Nudge holding her back.

"Okay, you guys can let go now I'm good." She said softly after a few seconds of her breathing and clenching and unclenching her fist. They let go and she gave Lissa a glare made to kill. "Lissa," she started in a deadly tone "isn't it funny how you say I'm the slut yet you're the one that throws yourself at every guy in school, wears clothes that are so revealing that you give girls a bad name and turn boys into sexist pigs, and you think just by sticking your chest out far enough they will finally like you. Well I have a few things to tell you.

"One, for a guy to actually be your boyfriend you should first, ask them, and second, they have to agree. Oh another tip make sure they know they are going out with you.

"Two, when you throw yourself at a guy like you do they think your either desperate or a slut. And they _will_ take advantage of not only that piece of info but you too.

"And three, If you don't wear enough clothing to cover your ass some guys will think your disgusting and instead of looking at _you_ they will be looking at your body that you love to show off oh so much. And also when you wear that stuff do you realize that everyone has to see that, including teachers!?!"

* * *

**Max POV **

By the end of my speech Fang was smirking while trying to get away from Lissa's death grip, Iggy, Nudge, Alex, Angel, and Gazzy were trying to contain their laughter (and failing miserably), and my mom who I just noticed walked out was gaping at me. Oops.

"Bite me you slutty bitch!" she said trying to be scary but failing as miserably as everyone trying to contain their laughter.

"Gladly." I lunged for and would have gotten her if Iggy hadn't pinned me.

I was struggling to get up when Lissa screamed. Iggy and I looked at her but she was now on the floor, being beaten to a pulp by Ella and Alex while Nudge took pictures and Angel video taped it. Iggy got up and him and Fang got Ella and Alex off of Lissa.

I however went over to Angel to see the video.

It was the same thing I saw, Lissa getting beaten, but this time I heard Ella saying something.

"That's…my…sister…your…talking…to." she said a word with each punch. You could also see me in the background pinned.

When they finally got the girls off Lissa, Fang and Iggy walked over to us but when they passed Lissa, Fang 'accidentally' stepped on her hair and Iggy 'accidentally' stepped on her hand. It was then that my mom walked over and Lissa decided to play innocent.

"Oh, Mrs. Martinez, I am so glad you're here I just came over to ask Max what our homework was and Max, Ella, and Alex all started to beat me." She said fake sugar on every word.

"Bullsh-I mean crap." I caught myself remembering my moms here.

"It's** Dr**. Martinez," my mom spat. "and I heard everything. And right now I think you should leave before you see where Max and Ella get their evil side."

Lissa was out of there before you could say crap.

"Whoa, Mom I see where I get my viscous side." I putting my hand up for a high five. She looked at it sighed, shook her head, and walked away. "Your supposed to slap it you know!" I called after her.

* * *

**Max POV**

I had been thinking about the fight later that night (yes I know that ryhmes) when I found the perfect name for Lissa.

"Guys!" Everyone looked at me."I figured out Lissa's new name that is totally and completely perfect for her."I said evilly

I got a bunch of "yeahs", "what is its", "tell us", and an eyebrow raise from Fang, so I answered.

"Lis-slut!"


	6. Rhyming is FUN!

**Sorry for not updating I just wasn't really feeling it. But I have a few plans in mind, so hope you like it!**

**AAA**

* * *

**Max POV**

It's been a week since the kiss and, I am ashamed to say, I haven't mentioned it. Its just too confusing. I think, no I know, I like him but part of me is saying this could ruin our friendship.

So I have not mentioned it at all. And everything was normal, that is until homeroom Monday. I was sitting in the back next to Fang just doodling really, when the teacher came in.

"Okay, class it's that time of year again, homecoming is in two weeks!" She stated. I don't get it why is everyone so excited about homecoming.

This is the first year people have actually noticed me and for some bizarre reason guys think I'm pretty.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Guys are weird.

So anyway I'm going to have to steer clear of homecoming crap.

I felt Fang perk up beside me. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, my signature Are-you-kidding-me look.

**_

* * *

_**

**Fang POV**

I heard the word homecoming and immediately started listening. I usually don't do all that homecoming crap but maybe this is my chance to win Max. I know she has been avoiding the topic of the kiss since it happened.

Max looked at me with her Are-you-kidding-me look. I just shrugged. No need to make her suspicious.

* * *

**Max POV**

By lunch that day I had turned down seven guys already. I was beyond irritated. I mean I feel bad about turning down some guys because they seemed really nice, because don't get me wrong not all guys are bad, but some just wouldn't take no for an answer.

_*Flashback (before lunch)*_

_"Hey, babe, you wanna go to the dance with me?" Some guy I think his name was Tyler asked._

_"Nope."_

_"Aw… c'mon you know you want me."_

_I started sneezing and coughing like crazy. Then said,_

_"Sorry I'm allergic to bull shit."_

_His friends were there so he was all embarrassed so he just said "F--k you."_

_"Nah, I have better taste then that." and with that I walked away._

_*End of flashback*_

So when I sat down at lunch and Fang was looking at me nervously that did not help at all.

"What?" I snarled.

"Um… I have to talk to you, in private." he added when I looked at him with an ok talk look.

I looked at Iggy with a What's-Up-With-Him look. He just shrugged, he has been spending too much time with Fang.

I looked back at Fang and nodded. Hmmmm… maybe I have been spending too much time with him too. **(AN: Lucky her)**

We walked out to the deserted hallway.

"Ok I have to do this, I have to do this." he kept muttering to himself. Finally he looked up took a deep breath and said "Max, will you go to homecoming with me?"

Wow I did not see that coming. I thought I was going to say clear of Homecoming but this is Fang. I can't say no to him.

So I said "Sure, Fang, I would love to. Except for the whole wearing a dress thing. But oh well."

His face lit up and he looked the happiest I have ever seen him.

* * *

It's been a week since Fang asked me and I am being dragged (quite literally) to the mall for my dress.

When we got into the dress store we were greeted by the worst site ever *pause for dramatic effect* Lissa and her evil minions.

She turned and looked at me.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she snarled

"Um are you really so stupid you can't figure it out yourself Lis-slut. I'm here for a dress, hence in a dress store."

"Why would _you_ need a dress?" she asked.

"_Homecoming_." I said in a duh tone.

"Who would ask _you_ to homecoming?" what is this 20 questions?

"Fang. Now if you keep talking like a bitch I'm going to have to smack you like a bitch." I replied.

"Fang did **not** ask you to homecoming." she said in shock.

Alex popped in out of nowhere and said "Yes he did." and then just like she popped in she popped out.

"Yeah right we'll see at homecoming." she said and with that turned around.

**(AN: I don't feel like describing the dresses so PICS ON PROFILE.)**

We got our dresses and then went home.

* * *

The next day we were in language arts. The teacher said

"To wake up our brains today we are going to do some rhyming."

After about two minutes Mrs. Bossa had to step out of the classroom.

I heard Lissa talking with her friends.

"Yeah Max is such a slut."

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she asked

"Well we are supposed to be rhyming so today I made a very special poem for you. Wanna hear?" as usual the class was all focused on us. Lissa looked at me curiously before nodding slowly.

"Ok here it goes, I heard you talking about me so let me give to some advice, click your heels three times and say I wish I had a life."

The class snickered.

"I have a life in fact I'm going to homecoming with Tyler." She said looking smug.

Tyler… why do I recognize that name. Oh yeah he asked me to homecoming. Haha he asked me first.

"OH! I have another one. Your guy dreamed for me but it didn't come true, that's why, honey, he settled for you."

Hey, I'm pretty good at this.

"Yeah right why would Tyler ask someone that looks like you when he could have someone who looks like me?" She asked.

"Ok Lissa let me tell you something. Roses are red, violets are blue, faces like yours belong in a zoo, don't be mad I'll be there too. Not in a cage but waving at you."

"Ugh. Your just a bitch."

"Bitches have four legs, I have two. Bitches say ruff ruff, I say f--k you."

"Forget you." she said. By this time the class was laughing their heads off and she was red as a tomato.

"Wait I have one more." I said "Ok it goes, the sun kisses the morning sky. The bird kisses the butterfly. The dew kisses the grass but you my friend, can kiss my ass." Ok I am on a roll.

She was about to respond but Mrs. Bossa walked in and told us to settle down.

The look on her face made my day. I was extremely happy for the rest of the day.


	7. Truce

**Hey guys what's up! I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating but I wasn't in the mood to and when I'm not in the mood it's not as good (mind outta the gutter!)**

**Oh and the joke in here is NOT MEANT TO BE RACIST! I am far from racist actually. But it sounds like something Iggy would say.**

**AAA**

* * *

**Max POV**

I was at home on my bed bored out of my mind. Iggy had been given the duty of helping setting up the place that homecoming was going to be. He pulled Fang into helping him, so now I'm all alone. This is what happened.

_Flashback (lunch)_

"Hey guys look over at Lissa's table." Iggy said looking like a kid on Christmas. We all looked over at Lissa's table in time to see something explode an ugly yellow color goop all over her and her posse.

We all erupted in laughter that is until the booming voice of teacher yelled "IGGY GRIFFITHS!" We all stopped and looked over seeing Lissa in the process so having to keep a straight face but failing epically.

"PRINCIBLES OFFICE! NOW!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT? Why do you think it was me? Its because I'm black isn't it?" **(Once again not meant to be racist)** he yelled back acting completely outraged.

We all howled in laughter because anyone who has seen Iggy knows he is the complete opposite. Blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin.

"OFFICE NOW!" He yelled but as he looked at Lissa even we could see the light smile on his face and amusement in his eyes. HA! Even teachers hate Lissa!

_End flashback_

That is one of the reasons I didn't get in trouble the other day when I was messing with her. Well actually I was helping a friend.

_Flashback (couple days before)_

I walked into 1st period tired. The first thing I saw was Lissa leaning over Fang's desk so he had a clear view up her shirt.

I rolled my eyes desperate much.

He caught my eye and mouthed 'Help me.' I snickered quietly and walked over.

"Hey Lis-slut." she responded with a 'Hi' and went back to flirting, bending down a little more. Ha she responds to it.

Fang looked up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I sighed and gout a piece of paper and wrote in big letters 'DESPERATE' I then got tape and stuck the paper so it covered her chest. Fang looked back down and sighed in relief.

Everyone saw and started laughing. Lissa turned to the teacher and said,

"Look what she did!"

"Yes, and I am afraid it will have to stay there until you get a less revealing top or a jacket."

Lissa shrieked in frustration and went back over to her desk.

The teacher caught my eye and she winked.

_End flashback_

So, since I was so bored I started listening to music and drawing. I was really into it until I looked at the clock it said 10:30pm! CRAP! I have school tomorrow. I got my pajamas on deciding to take a shower in the morning and jumped into bed.

***-!SUMMER'10!- ***

**Max POV**

The next day I was at lunch early because our class had finished early. I was sitting eating chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup all over it. **(Mmmmmm that is good for your monthly 'gift' just letting you know)**

At that moment Lissa and her posse walked over.

"Did you know that ice cream is 100 calories?" **(I don't really know)**

"No it's not." I said simply. She was about to argue but I continued, "It has chocolate syrup on it too."

"Ok… that is probably another 60."

"Really that's great. Did you know that I don't care." I said emphasizing my statement by taking a big bite of my ice cream.

"Well it is really bad for you." she said snottily.

I stood up and held up my arms like I was a plane flying and said, "Yes but there is this thing called exercise. And because I have a high metabolism I can get rid of those calories. Don't I look perfectly healthy?" I twirled for her to see. "Plus you need nutrients when you exercise and when people like you only eat things that are 99% water like salad and then go exercise you could hurt yourself. Its unhealthy." **(I really don't know)** I finished. By then my friends were at the table and they were just listening. They had heard the beginning from the door.

"You know every body sees you as a loser who will never accomplish anything in life while I will be rich and famous." she retorted flipping her hair.

I was getting annoyed. "When will you get it through your thick head? I don't care what other people think of me! And if you want to talk about how people see you then I will be honest. People don't see YOU they see a fake. They see fake boobs, a fake butt, a fake nose job, and a mask you call makeup. They see a girl who acts all sweet to get what she wants. You want to know what people think of you for real? Well take off the mask and show them who you really are. A slut and a bitch." I finished.

There was one word to describe her: pissed. She charged at me but I just stepped to the side so she landed in my bowl of ice cream. Aw… that was so good though. Oh well.

"You know that's 160 calories?" I said like she had said it to me. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

She just stood up and ran out. Not even her posse followed. I felt a little guilty; maybe that was too far.

I looked at Fang and caught his eye. He understood and nodded, I knew what he was telling me; 'do what you have to do.' I mouthed a thank you and ran after Lissa leaving the laughing lunch room behind.

I found- well heard her in the bathroom. I could hear sobbing from one of the stalls.

"Lissa, open up." I said softly.

"What do you want? Was it not enough in the cafeteria or did you forget the whip cream on top?" she said. She meant it as a figure of speech but I started laughing to myself. "And now your laughing at me. Thanks Max. Kick a girl when she's down."

"No Lissa not that. You said whip cream. Whip cream goes on ice cream." she got it and let out a little laugh but she was still crying. "Lissa I'm not hear to be mean, just come out." I said

She hesitantly opened the door and peeked out. I guess I looked safe because she opened it fully and walked out. I went and sat against the wall outside the stalls and patted the spot next to me. She sat down and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I finally broke the silence.

"Look, Lissa. I'm sorry. That was too far. I-" I stopped because she was shaking her head.

"I started it. I always start it. Its just I figure if I could tell you off once then I would get friends. Not those 2 girls that always follow me around but real friends. Like I used to have. I even thought maybe I could get Leighton to like me." Leighton was one of the skater boys at Newsome. I never would have thought she liked him.

I finally understood why Lissa was like this. And I made a snap decision; I was going to help her.

"Lissa, I'm not going to lie just don't take any of this in offense, okay?" she nodded.

"If you want friends you have to stop being a bitch. When I came to this school I remember hoe you were the Queen B. Everybody listened to you. The 'friends' you used to have weren't real friends they were either afraid of you, wanted the popularity or wanted you for your body. If your nice to people they'll be nice back. Just don't be mean to people- that includes stealing boyfriends. Another thing is your clothes. Come on Lissa you can do better than that. That's degrading to girls and boys will think your easy."

She looked like she was taking this all in. "Okay, I'll try to be nicer and stop being… well a slut." she said bluntly. I laughed "But I don't know if I can do this alone." she admitted.

"We'll help you." I said referring to the group.

"B-b-but you guys hate me!" she spluttered.

"We hate what you were." I said. Her mouth dropped open and she had a face like 'o' "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

***-!SUMMER'10!-***

I brought her back to the lunch room after she was all cleaned up. I told everyone how Lissa wanted to change and to my surprise they were cool with it as long as she is not being a bitch or a slut. The girls set up a day to go shopping for new clothes, to which we will invite Ella because she has major style. We even invited her to the S.W.S this week.

When she wasn't being how she used to Lissa was actually really cool and fit right into the group. The best part is that Lissa and I still tease each the but we know that the other is just messing around.

Lissa POV

I finally feel accepted. When we went to the mall we got a whole new wardrobe for me and even a new homecoming dress because mine was so short it was more like a shirt. **(Dresses on profile)**

When we were at the mall I had been using Ella's clothes so I wouldn't have to wear slutty clothes. And GUESS WHAT? Leighton was there and he saw me, looked at how I wasn't wearing slutty clothes, and then smiled at me! I was so happy and all the girls say he likes me. YAY!

I owe Max- big time.

* * *

**Okay, since I didn't write for so long I tried to make this really long.**

**Thanks for sticking with me,**

**AAA**


	8. Fixed!

**Okay. So. My computer got fixed and I will update as soon as things slow down and I'm used to being in 7th grade. Which BTW is freakin awesome! Except there is this new guy and I'll admit he is really cute and I had a crush on him for a little while but I think he is a better friend. But anyway like ALL the girls like him but don't worry he doesn't seem cocky or anything. But the poor guy is always surrounded by girls I saw him once and he had this look that said "Kill me now." It was kind of funny…**

**Okay on to more important matters, I just realized how some things in this story may sound so I am going to make a few points. And the reason I am doing this is because I don't want to feel two-faced and… I'm kinda bored.**

**1. In the story Alex is going out with Iggy and I now notice that sounds like I'm an obsessed fan girl in love with Iggy… I'm not… At. All. I am actually more into the quiet, doesn't-open-up-to-anyone-but-has-a-soft-side-for-people-he-cares-about type of guy. And I also am not like this Alex… well sometimes I am but sometimes she is too outgoing and loud for me. But I did this for 2 reasons.**

**A) I didn't want anyone asking for Niggy or Eggy because frankly I don't think Iggy is the caring, thinks-her-blabber-mouth-is-cute type of guy that Nudge should have or the type of guy to put up with Ella's peppiness.**

**B) I wanted my name in the story.**

**2. Writing this story I realize that I sound like a Fang obsessed, loves Twilight, romantic-at-heart, wants her 'knight-in-shining-armor to come and take her away *Cue all the girls sighing and wishing in their heads* type of girl. But this is the truth- I do think Fang is kick ass and hot and sweet and all that crap but I'm not like "OMG Fang is sooooo HOT!", I hate twilight and anything else all the other girls are squealing about and yes that includes Justin Gay- I mean Bieber, I am a romantic but I don't spend all my time wishing 'cause I know that when you fall in love it won't matter how it happened you'll just be happy it did, and yes I usually always have a crush on some guy or another but I get over it fast and don't chase after them if I know it is a lost cause. Truth is I just had my 1st boyfriend summer of 2010 and it was for a day.**

**3. I know writing this note makes me seem like a bitch that will hate all of you Justin Bieber/Twilight obsessed squealing girls but I don't really care and I am friends with a bunch these girls and I don't really mind when your talking about that stuff I'll just say "Justin Bieber is a fag" or "Bella is too suicidal, obsessed, and too emotional while at the same time being emotionLESS for my liking" or "Edward's hair looks like Elvis Presley's" or even "Taylor Laughtner's abs are photo shopped so stop freakin out over them!"**

**So anyway the truth is revealed I hope you guys don't hate me for it.**


	9. Chapter 11

Sup. I know it's been a while but things have been a little crazy. For one because I got a 99% on my 5th grade FCAT (Florida thing) I was asked to join this thing that lets 7th graders that got a 95% or higher take the SAT's in 7th grade with all the high schoolers. Second I got a boyfriend and we have been going out for a month and a few. And last my grades aren't too hot right now so… yeah. But I'll try to fit this in.

I also need all of your help with 2 things. I have writers block. So if anyone has suggestions that would be awesome. Second, I need new songs because mine are getting old. I listen to mostly Paramore, Simple Plan, Boys Like Girls, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco (sob), Evanescene, The Used, and Cute Is What We Aim For. So any bands/songs that are somewhat like that. I'm open to new bands. Actually I would appreciate it greatly if you gave me some new bands to listen to. But if you say Justin Bieber ir anything like that I will have to find you and slap you.

Thanks,

AAA


	10. Blibly Blah BlahIfeellikecookiemonster

Hey guys… So as you may have guessed I'm putting this story on hold, or hiatusbjhvbeud or whatever you young knowledgeable people call it. I'm really sorry but at the moment I'm just… not feeling it ya know? BUT! I am making a new story! You see, I have had nooo inspiration recently. (For stories at least. My song book however is almost freaking full) Now I realized, my life is pretty interesting… why not write a story on that? One problem though. This site is for fanfictions. What I am going to be writing is an original fiction. I love all you guys to death and I want to keep you as readers (or hide you under my bed and have you as a pet… whichever works but I'm afraid if I switch to I will lose you guys…. So, suggestions? Tell me if you mind switching over to fictionpress or not, please and thank you. And I just realized I actually have more comments for this story so I will try to respond to them all oki doki? Sweet.

Once again I am so sorry for this but to write a story you're not into just doesn't work. But if anyone is interested in taking this story and finishing it I would be all for it. If you're (My damn fingers keep typing your instead of you're! Mother fuvcibeifhuiweh-er) interested at all please comment and we will discuss details and such.

Ok.

Bye.

~AAA


	11. Comment what u think

By the way, I am by no means giving up on this story. I thought about it and I guess I can re-think whether or not to dis-continue this story. I still have a few ideas for it. If you guys REALLY want me to continue tell me and I will. But I will most likely have a co-writer or whatever you guys call it. Why? Well because she is a good author and I think she can help this story. What I have in mind for this story will be a major twist and will hopefully show you my actual writing skills. To be honest I feel this story sucks. I don't know why. Maybe there is not enough elaboration or its going too fast or maybe I'm just being critical but I hope what I'm planning will show you guys what I can really do. I am about to write a new chapter and as soon as the person I want to co-write responds I'm hoping she will help with this. Her name is Black Hawk1234 and I read her story and she's really good. So if I do end up quitting this story I advice you not to flip shiz because it is in good hands.

Love you guys,

~AAA


End file.
